El yanqui y el camino
by Three Swords
Summary: Abrumado por la incertidumbre, un Albert extraviado en mitad de Italia descubre que las respuestas a dudas existenciales, en ocasiones llegan de la mano de las personas más inesperadas. (GF2014-RdG)


_Esta pequeña historia, nacida de un Reto de Guerra en imagen, la quiero dedicar, con todo el cariño de mi corazón, a tres personas que siempre han sido de lo más lindas conmigo. Gracias por estar ahí.  
**Elle Andrew:** Creo que te gustará esta conversación._  
_**Angie JB:** Digamos que es un ensayo previo al trabajo que ya te prometí y que ambas soñamos._  
_**Lady Lyuva:** Gracias amiga, por mostrarme tantos caminos nuevos, no sólo en la escritura, sino en la vida._

* * *

**-~EL YANQUI Y EL CAMINO~-**

**Para los extranjeros, un yanqui es un estadounidense.**  
**Para los estadounidenses, un yanqui es un norteño.**  
**Para un norteño, un yanqui es alguien del este.**  
**Para alguien del este, un yanqui es alguien de Nueva Inglaterra.**  
**Para alguien de Nueva Inglaterra, un yanqui es un vermonteño.**  
**Y en Vermont, un yanqui es alguien que come pastel para el desayuno._  
_**E.B. White

Le gustaba sentarse sobre la hierba al final del día, sin importarle que los rayos del sol agonizante, los más duros de esa hora, tostaran todavía más su piel. Hacía más calor que de costumbre porque la brisa se había marchado desde temprano y todo indicaba que la tarde iba a ser muy aburrida; como si tal cosa, es decir, el aburrimiento, fuera posible cuando hasta aquella región llegaban, como ecos funestos, las noticias del conflicto armado.

Sin querer pensar en la guerra encendió el tabaco, rogando porque, ésta vez, durase un poco más de lo acostumbrado. No estaba de humor para reflexionar a solas, por lo que prefería la compañía silenciosa de las volutas de humo para ahuyentar los negros presagios que anunciaba el atardecer.

Llegaban tiempos difíciles y no tenía la menor idea de cuándo se marcharían.

─¡Maldito seas! ¡Te odio! ¿Sabes? No creo que existas, y si existes... ¡Púdrete! ─la voz que interrumpió su momento de solaz se escuchaba furiosa, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino el que otra persona estuviera rondando por su rincón favorito. Algo que también le cayó de sorpresa fue el idioma: Inglés; pero no un inglés británico, sino ese asqueroso acento yanqui que tanto detestaba.

─¡Anda! ¡Lánzame un jodido rayo y termina conmigo! ─retó la voz, y hubo un largo momento de silencio, de espera, y, como era previsible dado que no había ninguna tormenta, ningún rayo cayó; después, la rabieta continuó─: ¿No puedes? ¡Bah! ¡Al parecer Zeus lo hacía mejor que tú! ¡Él sí que sabía lo que significa ser un dios!

¿Zeus? ¿Desde cuándo un yanqui sabía de mitología? Todos eran incultos y sólo preocupados por multiplicar el dinero. Repentinamente interesado apagó el tabaco, restregándolo contra el suelo y, abandonando su posición relajada en la cima de un pequeño promontorio, se tendió sobre la hierba, acomodándose de manera que, quien quiera que llegara ahí abajo, no pudiera distinguirlo.

El visitante se aproximaba por el camino desde el lado este, trepando desde el plano hacia las colinas, así que estaba seguro de que no lo había visto, distraído porque iba discutiendo con... ¿Dios?

¡Estúpidos yanquis! ¡Locos todos ellos!

─Chicas lindas, pasárselo bien, lanzar rayos... ¡Qué buena vida! ¡No la porquería en que tú has convertido la mía!

Al fin, un rostro y un cuerpo se unieron a la resentida voz que flotaba en aquella tarde sin chiste y pudo notar, sorprendido, que se trataba de un tipo enorme, en buena forma y rubio. Caminaba con pasos rápidos, furiosos y hasta lo vio lanzar dos o tres patadas a algún arbusto impertinente.

La rabieta era descomunal.

Se sintió intrigado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que ningún forastero cruzaba por ahí. En aquellos días no era en absoluto juicioso viajar, mucho menos hacia el Norte, y la cosa se pondría peor.

Lo dicho: un yanqui loco.

─¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ─cada exclamación estuvo acompañada de un golpe de la mochila del rubio forastero contra un tocón al lado del camino, recuerdo de un malogrado árbol que antaño obsequiaba a los peregrinos mejores y felices sombras bajo las que descansaban tras trepar el empinado sendero. De hecho, el hombre se encontraba ahora justo debajo de sus narices, de espaldas a él, enfrentando a invisibles fantasmas a punta de energía y mochilazos.

¡Vaya con el yanqui caprichoso y malcriado!

No supo porqué, pero el tipo le cayó bien, a pesar de su acento y de ser rubio; así que se permitió disfrutar en primera fila del berrinche. Después de todo, no del diario tenía la oportunidad de ver cómo otro hacía el ridículo en lugar de él.

─¡Sólo quería pasar unos días en África! ─gritó el rubio, mirando al cielo─. ¡Unos malditos y miserables días lejos de todo cuanto detesto! ¿Era demasiado pedir? ¡Pero claro! ¡Tenías que improvisar una maldita guerra y una fuga del colegio sólo para fastidiarme!

Nuevamente mochilazos, patadas, puñetazos lanzados al aire y hasta un juramento elevado al cielo en actitud retadora.

─¡Eres un miserable! ─volvió a increpar el rubio al cielo─. ¡Un jodido dictador que no comprende las simples necesidades humanas! ¿Libertador? ¡Bah! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¿Y tú te dices bueno? ¡Mejor sería creer en el diablo que en tí! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el coludo siempre gana! ¡Y al menos él sí da garantías!

Suficiente.

Había escuchado suficiente.

Su sensibilidad religiosa no resistía más tal despliegue de dramatismo dirigido contra la deidad. Podía ser un exagerado con ese tema; pero para eso era creyente y estaba en su casa; bueno, mejor dicho en el camino que pasaba frente a su casa ¡faltaba más!

Sonriendo, hizo lo que era lógico hacer: asomarse desde arriba para delatar su presencia al tiempo que decía en un inglés marcadamente acentuado:

─Él no te escuchará. Cuando las rabietas de niñatos empiezan se tapa las orejas y asunto arreglado.

El yanqui giró, lentamente, y lo miró con la misma furia que había mostrado segundos antes. Tenía ojos azules, de ese azul raro que lucía profundo y glacial a un tiempo.

Aquellos ojos habrían fascinado a su hermana, eso ni qué decir, pero a él le tenían sin cuidado y le estaban entrando unas tremendas ganas de acentuar todavía más ese tono con algunos puñetazos.

En cuestión de segundos el enfado del hombre dio paso a una chispa de diversión que rápidamente se expandió desde sus ojos hasta el resto de su rostro. Una mueca ligeramente cínica apareció en sus labios.

─Así que conoces a Dios, ¿eh? ─dijo el rubio, con voz llena de excepticismo─. Si lo ves dale un recado de mi parte y dile que sus planes apestan; si es que los tiene, claro, porque comienzo a pensar que todo es un cuento suyo para fingir que hace algo por el mundo.

Aquello también era demasiado; pero, por alguna razón, el rubio en vez de ofender sus creencias le divertía. En algún punto de su propia historia él mismo se había encontrado a la vera de un camino lanzando resentidas acusaciones y escupiendo al cielo.

La cosa no era divertida sino hasta que un buen día aparecía algún idiota en la misma situación y uno podía apreciar su caída cómodamente reclinado sobre la hierba.

Teniendo eso en mente y recordando que debía ser precavido con los yanquis, se incorporó y bajó de un salto hasta el camino, quedando frente a frente con el grandote rubio.

─Conocerlo, así lo que se dice conocerlo, pues no ─replicó, con ligero desparpajo, mirando retadoramente a su inesperado compañero en tanto palmeaba sus manos una contra la otra para despejarlas de polvo y hierba─. Pero sé que nadie le ha ganado una sola discusión. Parece que tiene la odiosa costumbre de hacer caso sólo a lo que le viene en gana; siempre he creído que se pone unos enormes tapones en las orejas para evitar escuchar todas las quejas que le lanzan; lo cual no sería del todo malo... si no fuera también algo olvidadizo y se los dejara puestos indefinidamente ─concluyó, sin poder evitar que se le escapara un suspiro resignado.

─¿O-olvidadizo? ─interrogó el rubio, con la confusión dibujada en cada uno de sus varoniles rasgos.

─Créeme yanqui, tarde o temprano cambiarás esos insultos por súplicas ─advirtió─, y es ahí cuando descubrirás que, de la misma manera en que no escuchó tu tonto requerimiento de sancocharte con un rayo, tampoco está escuchando tus padeceres.

─¡Fabuloso! ─resopló el yanqui, exasperado, arrojando al suelo su mochila─. ¡Y ahora me entero de que Dios, aparte de sordo, se parece demasiado a George!

─Dios se parece demasiado a cualquiera que tenga una buena dosis de sentido común y carácter firme ─dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y, sintiendo curiosidad, preguntó─: ¿Quién es George, algún pariente tuyo?

─Mío no, pero, según lo que acabas de decir, ha de ser un pariente cercano de Dios ─gruñó el hombre rubio y luego, sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, genuina y despojada de toda malicia. Algo raro de ver en un hombre en sus tardíos veintes, tanto más en uno que era yanqui.

Muy a pesar suyo, se encontró sintiendo simpatía genuina por ese forastero.

─Disculpa el exabrupto, no sabía que tenía público ─dijo el rubio, ligeramente sonrojado y, en seguida, le tendió la mano en un saludo amistoso─. Soy Andrew.

─Giuliano ─replicó él, sintiendo que el nombrecito le caía en el hígado; pero aún así extendió la mano para corresponder al saludo, teniendo cuidado de limpiarla antes en su propio pantalón. El apretón de manos fue firme y sincero, el preludio de una de esas amistades que duran para toda la vida.

─Un placer conocerte, Giuliano.

─Lo mismo digo, Drew ─fue su respuesta y luego, mirando al cielo, preguntó, con voz fingidamente dramática─: ¿Porqué, oh Dios, permitiste que le pusieran tal nombre a un tipo que me cae bien?

─No te escucha ¿recuerdas? Todavía tiene puestos esos tapones en las orejas ─dijo Drew, de buen humor.

─Cierto ─admitió Giuliano, con una mueca─. Pero ven, olvídate de Dios y su sordera un rato y acompáñame a la casa y tómate un buen trago de vino conmigo. Lo tenemos del mejor de la región.

─Pero... ─el rubio Drew dudó un momento─. ¿Qué dirá tu familia?

─Nadie dirá nada porque los muy listos se fueron todos a la feria y me dejaron cuidando la casa. Si tengo suerte regresarán pasado mañana.

─¿Y si no?

─Tal vez en una semana ─replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y echando a andar sendero arriba, en dirección a donde podía distinguirse el inicio de un sendero secundario más angosto─. Si a padre se le antoja esperar por la premiación de las patatas, ni madre lo convencerá de regresar.

─¿Una feria? ¿Con estos tiempos que corren? ─inquirió el hombretón, sorprendido.

─¡Esto es la Toscana, amigo! ¡No el frente francés! Aunque creo que, si tuviésemos la desgracia de estar en la línea de fuego, la feria se realizaría en el campo de batalla y la única concesión que harían los granjeros a la guerra sería inaugurar un concurso del estilo "¿quién arroja más lejos las balas de cañón?"

El hombre rubio no contestó nada, o al menos nada audible, aunque creyó escucharlo murmurar algo parecido a "Estos italianos presumidos", pero no estuvo seguro.

De buen humor, dejó pasar el insulto (ser llamado "presumido") y continuó avanzando hacia la casa, seguido por su inesperado y algo reticente huésped.

Los dos hombres llegaron a su destino y en tanto Andrew esperaba en el corredor delantero de la casa familiar, Giuliano entró y salió con dos rústicos bancos de madera que instaló ante una mesita, también rústica, que se encontraba ahí en el corredor.

─¿Porqué no te caen bien los Drew? ─preguntó el rubio, una vez que estuvieron los dos acomodados en sus respectivos bancos y degustando un tarro de vino casero.

─El hombre que nos robó a mi hermanita pequeña se llama así ─le informó, intuyendo que el rubio lo entendería perfectamente─. Un jodido yanqui de Nueva Inglaterra todo paliducho y flaco que vino a veranear aquí hace tres años. ¡La peste! ¡Debí dispararle en vez de ofrecerle un trago! ─exclamó con acento todavía más dramático. Pensar en Lizabetta y su partida todavía lo ponía de mal humor.

Para su total sorpresa, el rubio replicó, hecho una furia:

─Pues yo todavía no estoy seguro de quién convenció a Candy de escaparse del colegio; pero si es quien pienso, lo extrangularé con mis propias manos ¡Lo juro!

─Y tendrás que soportar llantos y miradas fulminantes y llenas de reproche el resto de tu vida ─respondió Giuliano, sonriendo muy a pesar suyo─. Eso si no te amenaza con ingresar a un convento.

─¿Candy ingresar por su voluntad a un convento? Lo dudo ─gruñó el rubio, esbozando una mueca de circunstancias─. No creo que exista una persona en el mundo capaz de inclinarla a una locura semejante.

─Las mujeres son cosa rara, Drew, pero ya Candy te lo demostrará con el tiempo ─vaticinó, disfrutanto de haber encontrado a un compañero en desgracia.

─Candy no es rara, sólo es demasiado inquieta para su propio bien ─replicó el rubio, y Giuliano pudo notar un dejo de admiración en su voz profunda.

─¿Es tu hermana? ─inquirió.

─No ─fue la críptica respuesta del forastero.

─Pues entonces a quien deberías retorcerle el pescuezo por ser tan imprudente es a esa mona caprichosa ─aconsejó. Para él, sólo las hermanas y la madre entraban en la categoría de seres humanos con los que se podía ser indulgente; hermanos y padre no contaban, y mucho menos el resto de la especie.

─Dudo mucho que Candy cediera a ningún capricho alguna vez en su vida ─respondió Drew, con voz ligeramente afectada por una emoción inidentificable─. Es una de las personas más sensatas que conozco.

─¡Oh! Pero creo adivinar que cuando la conociste no había ningún granuja implicado en su vida libre de caprichos, seduciéndola a embarcarse en aventuras estúpidas ¿o si?

─No ─fue de nuevo la respuesta y, esta vez, algo en el tono de voz del rubio advirtió a Giuliano que era mejor no hacer más preguntas al respecto; sin embargo, no había nacido el hombre que le detuviera cuando su curiosidad lo rebasaba. Así que, arriesgándose, preguntó ahora:

─Entonces, si no es tu hermana ¿Quién es esta Candy? ¿Una novia que te robaron?

─¡No digas estupideces! ─exclamó el rubio, entre furioso y ruborizado.

─¡Ah! Creo que comienzo a entender: no es tu novia, pero tal vez lo hubiera sido si el granuja de turno no se hubiera entrometido entre ustedes.

─¡Olvídalo! ─exclamó Drew, haciendo una mueca entre resignada y frustrada. Estaba, lo notó Giuliano, nuevamente atormentado por fantasmas que sólo él conocía.

Paciente, le dejó en paz, permitiendo que un silencio cómodo se instalara entre ellos mientras bebían. Afuera la luz se había extinguido, dejando paso a la noche luminosa y serena que sumergía el valle y las colinas en un letargo vivificante.

─Es... complicado ─murmuró Drew, después de tomar valor y un trago de vino y él pudo notar su reticencia a tocar el tema.

─¿Cómo es ella? ─Giuliano intuía que tentaba su suerte al hacer la pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo; aunque, para su sorpresa, la respuesta llegó en seguida, pronunciada con un tono ligeramente divertido:

─Menuda, frágil, de rizos rubios alborotados que no consigue controlar con nada, ojos verdes, sonrisa más allá de lo hermoso y las pecas más graciosas que haya yo visto nunca.

─No suena para nada interesante ─dijo Giuliano con sinceridad, mirando a su huésped con escepticismo.

─No lo es ─replicó Drew, con naturalidad─. De hecho, deberías saber que se trata de una jovencita, casi una niña ─informó, haciendo una mueca de circunstancias. Aunque trató de conservar un tono neutral de voz, Giuliano pudo notar lo mucho que ese detalle le incomodaba.

─¿Y porqué eso representa un problema para ti?

─Bueno, ella es tan parecida a mí en muchos aspectos y tan distinta en otros que me hace sentir como si representara una especie de... complemento. No del tipo romántico, quiero decir ─se apresuró a aclarar el rubio─; sino algo mucho más fuerte, más profundo que no sé muy bien cómo describir y que es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes; supongo que estoy confundido.

─Conozco esa sensación ─respondió Giuliano, sintiendo la emoción y los recuerdos aflorar en su interior─. Como cuando de pronto encuentras algo que nunca habías sabido que tenías que buscar, pero nada más verlo sabes que es exactamente lo que necesitas y deseas y que estabas buscándolo sin siquiera saberlo, y comprendes que no deseas perderlo nunca, fuere lo que fuere.

─Algo así... ─concordó el rubio y volvió a sumergirse en el silencio.

Giuliano tomó un trago de vino, sintiendo el líquido dulce resbalar por su garganta. A pesar de ser un eterno impertinente despistado comprendía perfectamente la feroz tormenta que rugía en el interior de su recién adquirido amigo.

Curioso, observó a Drew. Andrew, se corrigió. La pétrea expresión del yanqui le evocaba aquellas estatuas y esas pinturas sublimes que había contemplado meses atrás, en Firenze, durante su viaje de regreso a casa; sin embargo, admirador del arte y la belleza, sabía que ningún pintor podría jamás replicar el fuego de esa mirada azul profundo y ningún escultor, a menos que fuera el mismísimo Michelangelo, podría reproducir esa determinación cincelada a punta de voluntad en cada uno de los rasgos masculinos.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara aquella interesante experiencia, Giuliano se descubrió reflexionando, mientras en su mente se formaba la pregunta más importante de todas:

¿Quién era este hombre, este forastero con aires de peregrino templario que, mochila al hombro y con ropas arruinadas, se atrevía a retar a Dios?

"Sólo quería pasar unos días en África..."

"Unos malditos y miserables días lejos de todo cuanto detesto..."

Las frases resonaron en la mente de Giuliano, como parte de una respuesta que Andrew jamás le daría y que tenía qué construir por sí mismo.

África no era la mejor de las opciones; de eso estaba seguro y también estaba seguro de que Andrew no daba el tipo de vagabundo irresponsable, aún si ahora exhibía esa pinta. No. Ese hombre se encontraba muy lejos precisamente de aquello que más quería en el mundo y sufría por ello. Así que sólo le restaba pensar que esos días en África que Andrew le había recriminado a Dios haber interrumpido con una guerra no eran sino un estúpido escape, algo de lo que se había valido para tender una bruma sobre algún tema delicado e importante que se rehusaba a enfrentar.

Giuliano contempló el valle, dominado por las sombras, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos de días más felices y mejores, comprendiendo de súbito porqué había regresado a casa aún cuando había jurado nunca pisar otra vez las colinas de la Toscana.

Oh, sí. Tal vez, si le decía a alguien lo que había comprendido sería tildado de loco; pero él había aprendido durante la vida que las grandes empresas comienzan con un paso sencillo y simple, tal y como estrechar la mano de un extraño. El Creador nunca descansaba, y acomodaba todo según su voluntad omnipotente y, sobre el tablero del ajedrez divino, piezas insignificantes podían jugar una gran partida.

Y aquí estaba ahora, mirándose a sí mismo en la persona de un yanqui rubio, extraviado en el destino.

Aquí estaba, a punto de pronunciar aquellas sabias palabras que un día no tan lejano había escuchado de labios de su abuelo, dirigidas a él mismo.

─Las niñas crecen y se convierten en mujeres, Andrew. No lo olvides ─dijo, rogando por no equivocarse en sus improvisadas conclusiones─. Y, en algún punto del camino, no será tan dramático sentir lo que sientes y comprenderás mejor a tu corazón. Después de todo, has renunciado a África por ella y regresas a lo que más odias, sólo por ella ¿O me equivoco?

─N-no. Creo que no ─respondió Andrew, visiblemente sorprendido, después de una prolongada reflexión en silencio.

Giuliano elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento a su abuelo. Sentía que el viejo lo había inspirado a decir precisamente las palabras que acababan de alejar del rostro de Andrew esa terrible expresión atormentada.

─No siempre se nos dan todas las respuestas al mismo tiempo, Andrew ¿Has escuchado hablar del Camino de Santiago? ─preguntó ahora, sintiendo que las palabras siguientes debían ser pronunciadas.

─Nunca ─respondió Andrew, mirándolo con curiosidad y seriedad inusitada.

─Es una ruta de peregrinación medieval que sigue diversos recorridos a través del continente para llegar a un lugar en España llamado Santiago de Compostela; se cree que allí reposan las reliquias del Apóstol Santiago, el Mayor. Uno de esos recorridos pasa precisamente por aquí. En realidad el camino comienza propiamente dentro de Francia; sin embargo, ésta es una ruta de paso habitual para peregrinos que parten desde Roma. No son muchos, y ahora con la guerra han dejado de pasar.

─¿Caminan desde Roma hasta España? ─preguntó Andrew, visiblemente sorprendido.

─Desde Roma y hasta desde san Petersburgo y quizás desde más allá ─respondió, sintiendo una emoción preciosa emerger de su corazón─. Y a menudo creo que no lo hacen por fe, sino más bien por la falta de ella. Emprender una peregrinación siempre supone una búsqueda y, habitualmente, un peregrino comienza ignorándolo todo sobre Dios y, al final del recorrido, aunque continúe ignorando muchas cosas sobre el Creador, nunca deja de conocerse mejor a sí mismo. Quizás sea esa la verdadera finalidad de una locura semejante.

─Caminar no es malo ─replicó Andrew, sonriendo de medio lado.

─No lo es si tienes un destino ─dijo Giuliano, soprendiéndose a sí mismo─. Aún si ese destino es algo tan tonto como visitar la supuesta tumba de un hombre con fama de santo o las cataratas Victoria. No lo es si lo que intentas es alcanzar una meta, llegar a algún sitio concreto. Lo que sí es una completa estupidez, Andrew, es caminar sin hacer caso al corazón y una mayor estupidez que ésta sería caminar para alejarte de aquello que representa tu destino por miedo a enfrentarlo.

─Nunca lo había visto de esa forma ─respondió Andrew, mortalmente serio y Giuliano notó que tenía su total atención.

─Yo tampoco ─reconoció Giuliano─. Hasta que te vi aparecer en el camino y escuché tus quejas lanzadas a Dios. Dime, Andrew ¿Intentas ir a Inglaterra? Francia entera es un campo sangriento justo ahora y dudo mucho que haya alguna ruta segura que puedas tomar para llegar al canal.

─¡No lo sé! ─exclamó Andrew, con un deje de desesperación─. Cuando vine a África no esperaba tener que regresar así, siguiendo una ruta tan lenta y accidentada, y tampoco esperaba que las cosas en casa y en el mundo se complicaran de la manera que lo hicieron, y ahora estoy aquí, a mitad de nada, y no sé qué hacer.

─Sólo mantente caminando en dirección a tu destino ─dijo Giuliano, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se recriminó por ser capaz de decir tan descomunal tontería.

─Quisiera tener las fuerzas para hacerlo; pero es el día en que me comienzo a preguntar si alguna vez veré de nuevo mi hogar.

─Mi abuelo decía que el camino se anda por partes y que uno no puede elegir la mejor ruta sin antes avistar el terreno; por eso construyó esta casa justo aquí, desde donde se domina el valle y el camino se bifurca en varias direcciones. Aprendí de él y de mi padre a tener siempre disponibles una cama, queso fresco, pan y un buen vaso de vino para cualquier forastero que llegara subiendo desde el valle. Mi abuelo nos enseñó a todos que quien llega desde allá va en pos de mejores destinos, porque siempre es más complicado subir, que bajar.

─¿Y no hay nada para quien baja? ─preguntó Andrew, con una mirada chispeante.

Giuliano se permitió un silencio dramático antes de pronunciar una de las máximas preferidas de su abuelo:

─El que baja no necesita nada, en el valle encontrará todo lo que busca y se quedará allí o se irá, da igual porque es un piernas flojas que ha dado la espalda al reto.

─Tu abuelo me suena como un tipo terriblemente inconforme e incisivo.

─Lo era ─admitió Giuliano, con voz cargada de afecto─. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido que su manera de enfrentar la vida no fue en absoluto equivocada. Amaba estas colinas y también el valle; pero, por sobre todo, amaba contemplar el camino e importunar viajeros que pasaban por él.

─Aprendiste bien ─dijo Andrew con una carcajada.

─Me conformo con imitar ─gruñó Giuliano, tocado en una fibra sensible.

─¿Y cuál es mi reto, Giuliano? ¿O es que crees que soy sólo un piernas flojas? ─preguntó Andrew, serio pero con una plácida expresión instalada en su rostro.

─Te lo he dicho, Andrew, las respuestas no llegan juntas ─replicó Giuliano. Luego, después de pensarlo un poco, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, una vez ahí, iluminado por la lámpara de queroseno que ardía en un rincón, buscó entre un montón de enseres colgados de ganchos en una de las paredes laterales de la pequeña estancia.

La pequeña vieira perforada, convertida en colgante gracias a un cordel de gamuza, continuaba ahí. La tomó y volvió con ella hasta el corredor, en donde Andrew continuaba inmerso en la oscuridad y en sus pensamientos.

Giuliano extendió la mano que sostenía el cordel y la vieira que colgaba de él atrajo la atención de Andrew.

─Muchos dicen que es mentira que el Apóstol llegara hasta Galicia; pero en el nombre de la fe en el Dios que él anunció, muchos otros han hollado esa ruta con sus plantas descubriendo, al final del camino, que no necesitaban andar tanto para encontrar sus sueños y revivir sus esperanzas; porque los sueños, querido amigo, siempre nos acompañan y la esperanza arde en nuestro corazón hasta el último instante de nuestras vidas.

─No quiero morir. No aún y no tan lejos de casa ─dijo Andrew, con la voz áspera por la emoción, sus ojos fijos en la vieira que oscilaba tranquilamente frente a él, como un péndulo labrado.

─No morirás, yanqui ─dio Giuliano, sintiendo cómo las palabras de su abuelo afloraban a sus labios nuevamente─. El camino que elegiste es un camino sagrado, allanado por las plegarias de los peregrinos a lo largo de los siglos. Aunque tú no lo creas, son ellos quienes vigilan tus pasos ahora y no te abandonarán.

─¿Qué es eso? ¿Una ostra? ─inquirió Andrew, ya más tranquilo.

─Una vieira, el símbolo del peregrino que ha completado el camino de Santiago ─dijo Giuliano─. Estas sólo existen en el mar de Galicia, así que regresar con una es prueba de que en verdad has estado allí.

─¿Tú...?

─Mi abuelo ─dijo Giuliano, con un leve encogimiento de hombros y, enseguida, informó ─: Debo ir a recorrer los cercados, así que imagino que estarás dormido cuando regrese. En la mañana me iré temprano a revisar un sembradío alejado que está dándonos problemas, por lo que dudo estar aquí para verte partir. Hay un trozo de queso y pan de ayer en la cocina ─indicó, señalando un pequeño cuarto contiguo a la casa─. Puedes tomarlos para cenar y si gustas dormir un poco hazlo en el camastro que está ahí; mañana eres libre de partir a la hora que desees y de llevarte lo que sobre del queso y del pan. Sólo asegúrate de elegir bien el camino por el que continuarás.

─Ojalá supiera... ─murmuró Andrew, pero Giuliano lo escuchó y sonrió.

─¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, yanqui?

─Sí, pero...

─Deja que tu corazón dicte el rumbo y la esperanza arderá siempre en tu interior, permitiéndote alcanzar tus sueños. Esa es la única ruta segura ─dijo Giuliano y, enseguida, obedeciendo a un impulso muy fuerte, deslizó la correa de la vieira y la hizo pasar sobre la cabeza de Andrew.

─¡Pero Giuliano...! ─protestó Andrew, boquiabierto.

─Sé que no tomarás el rumbo de Galicia, amigo ─dijo Giuliano, entre divertido y asombrado por lo que había hecho al tiempo que le daba un firme apretón de manos a Andrew─. Pero igual completarás tu propio camino; así que está bien que la tengas. Ella te recordará tus propias razones para continuar caminando y será el espejo en el que contemples tus sueños. De estar aquí mi abuelo, él habría dicho y hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ve con Dios, Andrew y, hagas lo que hagas, no traiciones a tu corazón.

─Gracias Giuliano... por todo ─murmuró Andrew, visiblemente emocionado.

Giuliano no contestó y, lentamente, en un silencio solemne, se internó en la noche acompañado por la luz de una pequeña lámpara de queroseno, dejando a su nuevo amigo descansar.

***~FIN~***

**Three Swords  
A.D. 2014**


End file.
